


The Priestess of Death

by Dracmorda (eliaparadiso)



Series: When Death is Wed [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Bath Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enchanted Gardens, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Ritualistic Sex, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/Dracmorda
Summary: Death visits her worshiper, in the dead of winter.
Relationships: Hel | Hela (Norse Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When Death is Wed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574506
Kudos: 10





	The Priestess of Death

Siv Arvidsdottir was well practiced in the ways of burial. Cut off from the rest of the tribe, she prepared the bodies of their fallen comrades for their journey to Valhalla. The bodies lay on tables, under a wooden structure. The cold air seemed to sink into her bones as she ran the cool wash cloth over the dead mans body cleaning the dried blood and fluids from his cold skin. The freezing temperatures chapped her hands and made her knuckles bleed. The fire behind her was dying chilling her to the bone. Her leather jerkin fastened tightly over her gown, the tight sleeves laced to fit her arms, her boots firmly planted on the freezing dirt.

Once she had finished preparing the body of Olaf the Boneless, she returned to her modest home the snow covered hill, had iced over. She had to force the door open closing it quickly as the snow began to pour in. She added more wood to the fire, her supplies dwindling. Winter had been long and cold, colder than usual and she couldn’t ask anyone for anything they wouldn’t be willing to give it.

Wrapping a cloak around herself she poured her self a cup of ale and stirred her stew back to life mixing the fat back into the brown liquid. The bread was stale, but she hadn’t had time to bake more. She took cheese from the pantry, she didn’t have more meat to add. Ragnar, the chief of her tribe, often brought her some as payment for her services, but he hadn’t for some time and she had never been a strong hunter.

Tonight the wind howled, Whipping around her home, the bodies of the dead where well protected in their place under the ground. She shivered, she would eat in her bed tonight. The bed inherited from her father, piled high with furs. She sat in her bed sipping her soup, she had her prayers to The Goddess Hela, but she simply could not get to her knees in front of the fire without them beginning to bleed.

“Please, forgive me goddess, I cannot serve you now, it hurts to pray.” She whispered into the night. blowing out her candle she fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

———

Hela walked through the simple little village in search for her favorite little priestess. The village was filled with he sounds of the men and women cavorting in their long houses. Siv was one of her most beautiful priestesses with creamy skin and dark brown hair. Her little priestess had been unable to praise her tonight, she could see her bleeding hands and chapped lips. Shivering in the cold as she washed and groomed the bodies of the dead. Hela’s fur cloak whipped around her in the wind, and the snow crunched underfoot. She crossed the village compound to Siv’s hovel.

Opening the door, she let herself in to the dark space. She stoked the fire back to its roaring glow, and lit several candles. She looked at the stew with disgust, her sweet priestess should be eating better. She removed it and placed a pot of clean water above the fire. She ran her gloved hand over Siv’s braided hair and cold nose.

“My sweet priestess. Come rise for me.” The girl blinked and the streak of recognition made her drop to her knees. Siv was shivering in her thin under gown, knees against the rough woven rug.

“Please, my goddess forgive me.” The tears that fell where lovely but not what Hela wanted.

“You have served me well.”

“Please, my goddess do not dismiss me from your service.”

“Quite the opposite my dear, please rise for me. Let me look at you. Are you warm enough?”

“Yes, my goddess.” Siv did feel warm in the presence of her goddess, the fire and candles where helping but the presence of _her_ goddess, the woman to whom she had devoted her life. Her presence made her feel warm far too warm.

Hela removed her fur cloak, her silken gown was black embroidered with silver. She was dressed far nicer than Siv, who stood bare but for her thin slip. “Please, don’t be scared my sweet.”

“I am confused, as to why you are here my goddess?”

“Do I need a reason do visit my favorite priestess?”

“You’re favorite?” Siv’s voice wavered and she shivered.

“Yes, you are so fervent in your prayers to me. So kind to the dead, helping them on their journey. You treat every body the same, rich or poor. Come to me.” Siv fell to her knees in front of Hela who was seated in the chair before the fire. Hela stroked the top of Siv’s head. “I will take your hair down now.” Hela’s nimble hands worked at the knots and ribbons in Siv’s dark hair. “There, When did you last bathe?”

“Yesterday, My goddess.”

“We shall have to fix that. I want you clean for me now.” The room was warm as Hela bid her to stand and removed her slip. Hela apprised the body of her priestess. She was cleaner than most norns, her profession required her to bathe frequently, and rub herself with perfumed oil to remove the stink of death. She didn’t use the caustic soap of brethren. Hela removed the water she had boiled, when she first arrived. dipping a sponge in. “I am going to wash you. tell me if you become cold.”

Hela started with Siv’s arms She kept her hands gloved, not wanting to touch the girl yet. Hela gently scrubbed the girl paying close attention to the open wounds on her knees and hands. She spent perhaps a little too much time on the girls breasts and moved to wash the girls sex last. “Open your legs.” Siv shivered Hela dipped the sponge one more time and cleaned her, cupping her sex. Siv’s skin was drying quickly in the heat of the room, except between her thighs which remained painfully wet.“That’s it, where is your oil?”

“On the mantle, above the fire.” Hela moved to pick it up. Pouring a generous amount on her fingers applying it lightly to the ends of Siv’s wet hair before rubbing the girls scalp. “Legs open again.” Hela poured more oil on her fingers and applied it to the hair that covered her mound, then those delightfully long, leather covered fingers slipped between her lips to spread the oil on her most private parts.

“Please, My Goddess.” Hela smirked.

“Kneel before me, I will braid your hair now. bring me your ribbons.” Siv handed her the box where strips of cloth and leather sat coiled in an ornately carved box. Siv’s jewelry sat inside as well. Rings and cuffs for braids, silver bracelets, broaches, beautiful things Siv never wore. Hela combed through her hair, the whale bone comb slid through the curls. Nimble hands wove the strands of her hair in to a crown around her head. “There now I can see you.”

“Thank you.” Siv felt a warmth, come over her looking at the pleased expression on her goddesses face. “Thank you for caring for me.”

“Oh course. Do you wish to serve me fully?”

“Yes, Goddess.” Siv’s chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Sit on the bed.” Hela removed her gloves, and un pinned her dress, laying those items over the chair. “The first few times I touch you will hurt and leave black marks. But they will mean that you blessed by me. They will never fade, just as my favor for you will never fade. Do you want me to touch you?” Siv nodded.

“Yes, my goddess.”

“You will call me Hela, You have proven your devotion.” Hela wrapped her hands around her wrists, leaving behind black imprints. She moved her hands to Siv’s upper arms, these marks looked more like hand prints. These ones hurt more, stinging her flesh and making her whimper. The next ones where on her waist, then her thighs and ankles.

“Hela. It burns.”

“Shhhh, It’s almost done, one more mark.” Hela pressed her lips to Siv’s and wrapped her hand around the nape of her neck. Siv’s lips where darker now, she was flushed and making little noises of pain. Hela looked at her handiwork, and Siv’s dripping sex. “Now, open your legs for me? Will you give yourself to me fully.”

“Please Hela make me yours. I want to be yours.”

“And you shall be.” Hela slipped her fingers inside Siv, looking down at her pretty little priestess. “Mine, all mine.” Hela made quick work of Siv’s first orgasm.

Her very first at the hand of another was given to her by her Goddess, _her_ goddess. “I should be worshipping you, Hela.” Hela brought a finger to her lips trancing them.

“It pleases me to care for you. Do you wish for me stop?”

“No, please don’t stop.” Siv panted, wrapping her fingers around Hela’s wrist. Hela skin was soft under her fingers. Hela pried the fingers off of her and brought her mouth to Siv’s sensitive bud, wrapping her lips around it. “Oh, Goddess.” Siv’s hips came off the bed. Her hands reached to hold on to Hela. Hela offered her, a hand. which Siv laced her fingers through. Siv panted and moaned beneath Hela’s ministrations.

“So perfect, so devoted. To me. All the other girls in this village pray to Eir, Frigga and Freya. You chose me, you devoted your life to me.”

“I love you, you are my goddess. _My_ Goddess, the only one to ever answer me. Please.” Siv squeezed Hela’s hand as Hela moved her way up Siv’s body. Kissing and nipping at pale flushed flesh. Siv was greeted by Hela’s wide smile. She gasped at the sight of Hela’s sharp teeth.

“May I be permitted, my sweet to mark you one more time?”

“Yes, Please!” and Hela sunk her teeth into Siv’s neck drawing blood and sharp scream. Hela licked and sucked Siv’s blood.

“Now you are a part of me, and I shall be a part of you. Do you want that to be mine forever?”

“Yes, I want to be yours forever.” Hela looked into Siv’s eyes, her priestess. Her devoted one. “May I be yours, goddess?” Hela picked up the cup of mead on the table beside the bed. She bit into her wrist and dripped the blood into the cup.

“Drink and you shall be mine, only mine.” Siv drank as Hela lifted the cup to her lips.

‘Thank you, thank you.”

“Enough thank you’s. Pleasure me. My little Priestess.” Siv slipped between Hela’s legs, running her tongue through warm wet folds. Her blood dripping on the sheets, Hela held her head between her legs. “Worship your Goddess.”


End file.
